Psychology
by Nhocae
Summary: [AVENTURES] Cet fic est un réinterprétation des épisodes inter-saison des personnages, de façon un peu sombre il est vrai, mais j'aime bien ça alors... X) Je vous laisse découvrir! o/ Des bisous!
1. Shin

Les ténèbres.

Le froid.

Le vide.

Rien que le noir devant moi. Je ne vois plus rien... Et puis après tout je n'ai plus besoin de voir, je ne veux plus voir. J'ai peur. Mais je suis trop las pour vraiment y faire attention. Je tombe dans les ombres qui défilent devant mes yeux. J'ai du mal à distinguer l'extérieur. Au loin une lumière grisonnante, pâle, m'appelle. Je n'ai pas le courage de la rejoindre, je reste là. Dans les ténèbres.

Elles sont la seule chose qu'il me reste.

Le silence, un moment d'accalmie. Cela fait bien trop longtemps que je n'ai pas pu être aussi rassuré et calme. Enfin du repos… Je suis seul. Je n'ai plus personne à suivre ou à surveiller, plus personne à fuir. Je n'ai plus d'ennemis. Je n'ai plus… d'amis… Des voix montent à mes oreilles. Des chants. Ils m'accompagnent.

Je n'ai plus peur.

Une étrange sensation parcourt mon corps. Ce n'est pas comme la douleur de mes muscles après l'effort trop important que je viens de donner. Nan. C'est… Quelque chose de piquant, de désagréable. Quelque chose qui m'enveloppe petit à petit et qui me fait frissonner. C'est… Oui c'est bien ça… Le froid… Le froid qui me happe comme si toute la chaleur de mon corps venait de disparaitre et qu'elle la remplaçait. Pourtant au vu de ma nature cela ne doit pas m'atteindre… Et pourtant… Il est là. Et plus les secondes passent, plus il se fait mordant.

Il faut que je l'oublie.

Mais même dans ma respiration il est là. Brûlant ma gorge et attisant mes poumons. Mais cette fois il n'est pas seul. Une odeur se mélange. Âcre, lancinante, connue. Une odeur métallique, qui se repend, au sol, sur moi, sur tout. Le sang. Oh oui je la connais cette odeur, je connais l'odeur de mon sang, de celle de mes amis… De mes victimes…

Elle entre et ne veut plus sortir.

J'essaye. Vraiment. J'essaye de respirer, de reprendre mon souffle. Mes lèvres s'entrouvrent je le sens. Mais ma langue pâteuse n'arrive qu'à faire s'échapper un souffle entrecoupé. Dans le froid. Il forme des petits nuages. Je n'entends plus que ça, se mélangeant aux chants. Un souffle, un murmure, comme le vent dans les branches. Je le sens remonter, brûlant encore plus ma gorge, seule source de chaleur dans mon corps.

Elle me fait du bien. Un peu.

Une lamentation transperce le silence qui me reposait l'esprit. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Je n'aime pas ça. Elle implore. Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ? Je n'arrive pas à entendre. Elle va m'obliger à sortir. De nouveau. Je ne veux pas. Elle se plaint. Encore.

Blanc.

L'éclat de la neige transperce mes yeux. Je suis sorti des ténèbres. Je vois. Je regarde. Autour de moi tout est pareil, désolé, vide, froid. Je ne suis pas sorti des ténèbres. Elles sont juste devenues blanches. Mais bizarrement… Je les aime ainsi. Je les trouve… élégantes.

Mais une lamentation les gâches.

Où est-elle ? Je n'en veux pas. Mon cou craque. Il se contorsionne. Je le vois enfin. Une tâche parmi mes ténèbres. Je veux la faire disparaître. Je veux rester seul avec les chants.

Je veux qu'elle meurt.

* * *

Bonjour, bonjour ;D

J'espère que vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ^^

Je sais que j'ai une autre fic sur le feu mais celle-ci est juste pour patienter :3

Des bisous ^^


	2. Bob

Ça tourne, retourne encore et encore, inlassablement.

Je suis pris dans un tourbillon de ténèbres, encore plus sombre qu'une nuit sans lune. Une texture d'encre noir, épaisse, me passe devant les yeux, elle m'oblige à les fermer.

Je ne suis plus rien, je suis tombé dans les limbes de mon démon, là où le temps n'existe plus, ou la vie n'a ni de début et ni de fin. Je ne suis qu'une tache dans l'immensité du drapé voluptueux des ténèbres . Nue, exposé aux pires maux, je ne bouge pas, je ne peux rien faire de toute façon, c'est lui qui me contrôle, c'est lui qui est moi. Il n'a jamais été autant moi et moi lui qu'en cet instant, la fusion est complète. Je suis le néant, le vide qu'il a laissé, je suis devenue la seconde personne de mon corps, je ne m'appartiens plus. Je sombre, je ne ressent plus rien, je ne sais plus qui je suis. Tout s'est enfui, il ne reste rien. Je n'entends rien, les ténèbres ne sont qu'un silence profond, sans rien autour, le vide de l'espace, je ne m'entends pas, je n'entends rien. J'ai envie de pleurer. Je me suis laissé aller, après toutes ces années à essayer de le contenir… Je ne vaux plus rien maintenant, je vais rester là.

…

Le vide

…

Le temps

…

Les ténèbres

…

Ou suis-je ?

…

Je ne ressens plus rien

…

Je reviens.

Mes cauchemars s'effacent, mon esprit ce vide, enfin. Je ne l'ai pas mérité pourtant… Je suis perdu dans cette chaleur qui réchauffe mon âme. Ma gorge se sert, une goutte roule sur ma joue. Unique. Je pleure ? Oui, je pleure… De joie je croie. Ma migraine s'en est allé, je suis libéré. Comment est-ce que c'est possible ? Je ressens un immense bonheur. Mais pourquoi moi ? Ça ne mettait jamais arrivé !

Je tremblais avant ? Oui il me semble. Maintenant je peux bouger, j'ai du mal, je suis engourdi mais je peux bouger. Un espoir, oui c'est bien ça, un espoir né en moi. Un grand espoir comme je n'en avait jamais connu.

J'essaye d'ouvrir mes paupières clauses.

Ah.

Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Je…

C'était de la lumière !

Je… Je suis revenu. Une autre larme. J'aime ça !

Cette lumière m'aveugle. Mais que j'aime ça !

Je me retourne, je peux m'étendre. Mes articulations craquent, je sens une légère brise caresser mes cuisses. De l'air, ça fait tellement de bien. Quelque chose me gratte la peau, je ne sais pas ce que c'est, ce n'est pas si désagréable que ça, c'est… réel.

Ma poitrine se soulève, je fais entrer cet air si réel. Oh je suis si tranquille, si apaisé, était-ce déjà arrivé une seule fois dans le passé ?

Mmh…

Je sens quelque chose dans ma bouche… C'est acre… Ça se mélange à ma salive… Oh non… Une boule se forme dans ma gorge. Mes sourcils se froncent. Je n'aurais pas… ? Nan… Pas ça ! Je suis un monstre !

Il faut que j'ouvre les yeux. Ah. La lumière ne veut pas que je vois, que je regarde ce que j'ai. Tout est flou, je crois que je panique. Il faut que je me relève. Je veux poser ma main au sol mais…

Oh nan.

Nan.

Nan.

De la chair.

Oui, c'est bien ça ! J'ai de la chair dans ma main.

Un trait de chaleur parcourt mes joues. Je pleure. Je suis si fragile. Aucun de mes amis n'auraient pleuré, à ma place.

Je passe mon bras sur mon visage mais ce n'est que ma peau qui touche mes yeux. Je parcours mon corps. Je suis presque nu… Comme dans mes ténèbres. Ma plus belle tenue est rapiécée… Je suis un monstre, uniquement un monstre, je n'ai plus rien d'humain. Je frissonne. Je suis faible.

Faible…

Si faible…

Un grincement…

« Monsieur le sauvage ? … Monsieur le sauvage ? »

* * *

Salut!

J'espère que ma petite réinterprétation de l'épisode de l'inter saison de Bob vous a plut, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir X)

Des bisous ! o/


End file.
